1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nutracuetical compounding system and method therefore enabling quick preparation of a potable nutritional supplement. More particularly, the system consists of a durable housing base machine, a compounding module and a vessel containing an appropriate potable liquid; preferably the latter two elements as supplied by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial applications of trainable computer systems are known in the art, and typically include user-preference memorization. Also known are customized nutritional food and beverage dispensing systems, such as the one in U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,181 (Boland et al.), the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference.
As discussed in detail in Boland '181 a highly complex ingredient processor blends, cooks and prepares in individual dose system requiring continuous update and complex operational steps. Unfortunately, this reference fails to identify the trainable operation desired of the present invention, system and method. Also detriment to '181 is a substantially high cost requirement for a dispensing system, which prohibits individual-use systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved nutracuetical compounding system and method of operating the same. Further, there is also a need to improve process efficiencies in tracking, identifying, dispensing and monitoring individually customizable supplement programs matched with a user's needs. There is also a need for a beverage compounding system including single compartment or multi-compartment containers for use therewith.